Transient Souls
by THE Kawaii Panda
Summary: When Shibusen students begin to spread word about eminent danger, weakness, and undercover spies, one-year student, Pandora, must figure out for her own who and what to trust. However, an acquaintance with an odd new girl, who's demeanor just can't be identified, surfaces even more confusion. Pandora must gain her trust to discover secrets that could make or break the academy.
1. Chapter 1 - New Girl

Authors' notes: We do not own Soul Eater or any of its concepts and characters.

Special thanks to a good friend for helping me make this happen! This Story Co-authored by TiffaChan and Karl M. (not a fanfiction member)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Transient Souls: Chapter 1

New Girl

Finally, she had made it! The grand concrete steps before the doors to the ever-known school nick-named "Shibusen" seemed to go on forever before it was even visible to her lavender eyes. The trek upwards alone was enough to test anybody who wanted to pursue a career as a meister or weapon, as she found herself slightly out of breath before taking a look at the great candle-lit institution. The journey to the steps before was a challenge, as well. Not just anybody could make it this far!

Death's Weapon and Meister Academy! It was a beautiful building, slightly aged in its structure, but still well maintained. Of course it was kept well. The world needed great defenders against enemies that people never knew existed. If it wasn't for these students roaming in front of her, the world wouldn't be in peace at all. And here she was, ready to contribute…. But oh, so nervous!

Her name was Reina. The timid girl clutched her brown worn out messenger bag tightly to her blue oversized dress, sleeves of a white undershirt that were obviously too long for her arms as they hung over her hands. If it wasn't for the bottom of the dress being sliced off a little, it, too, would have dragged on the ground. Her hair was a brilliant blonde, with the most circular curls that stopped just above her shoulders.

Hesitantly, she began to take crawling slow steps toward the door, carefully evading the touches of groups of students that whizzed by carelessly. Nobody really paid attention as she very nervously made her way to the huge doors. Taking in a deep breath, she knew what she had to do: just go in. Pushing on the inward handles – which resembled two skulls beside each other – Reina clinched inwards even tighter to the doors' creaking sound. So much for a quiet entry.

Still, without a word, Reina made her way to the admissions office, which luckily enough was directly in view upon walking in. Silently approaching the wide-round counter, the shy girl eyed left and right to ensure this was the right counter. How embarrassing it would be if she'd made a mistake already! The admissions director turned in her chair and smiled at the petite girl.

"Hello, there, Miss! I haven't seen you around before. What can I help you with?" The woman's voice was sweet and professional at the same time, the most welcoming greeting Reina had heard in a long time. Her attire was quite professional, with a clean pair of black slacks, a light pink button down shirt underneath a matching black vest, and a small set of square framed glasses resting before her gentle eyes.

"I…. I uh…. n-need to…" The words were difficult to muster. This shy nature would be something she would have to eventually overcome if she was going to be successful. After a slight pause and an inquiring look from the admission associate, the shy girl finally managed to complete her first request. "…r-register for… um … classes…."

With a happy smile, the attendant handed her a stack of papers and forms. "Wonderful! Welcome to DWMA, miss. Just fill these in and return them to me, and we'll get you started right away!" The blonde girl took the papers and a pen from the desktop in her hands and scurried off to an empty bench. Step one complete: join Shibusen!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The young lady leaned back against her locker with an agitated sigh. Another long report to do, something else to hinder upcoming plots she'd already set ahead of time. Really, teachers just didn't know how to give them a break lately! Her shoulder-length red hair brushed against the metal as she leaned back up, shifting her body weight back onto her feet.

The way she dressed gave no indication to the true level of her beauty. Boys adored the tall and slender, but deceivingly strong, figure she had. Her pale face was spotted by freckles fallen in various pattern, a trait that despite how it would typically classify one as a "ginger", still only added to the appeal. These types were rare, and everyone knew it.

Despite the pleasurable view, they knew not to mess with her, always intimidated to a degree by her spunk. She also knew not to dress in a more feminine manner than this practical get up, else Pandora would simply have a crowd of lustful boys upon her again, gaining only jealous stares from opposition. Not to mention, she was truly one that could not be read, leaving no ideas of how to even begin approaching her.

"I guess fun will have to wait till tomorrow then…" Pandora said, giving in to the idea of simply getting said written paper over with to free the weekend. Crowds were seemingly busier at this moment, seeing as how passers-by walked shoulder to shoulder. Ducking through the array of students, the redhead let her mind wander to where her next class would be. That is… until somebody caught her attention.

Emerald eyes lead down to the floor, where a short student, almost in a child-like in her appearance, sat fetal position between two locker stalls. Adorning the distressed student was a simple prairie-like baby blue dress, long enough to fall down to her ankles, white sleeves much too long as they hung over to hide the nervous motions of her hands. Pandora's heart couldn't help but to feel bad for the girl, no matter what situation it might have been. It ached her to see anyone in such distress, so she scuttled quickly through the maze of bodies until before her this girl sat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pandora asked, voice softening down in tone. It seemed like this little blonde was scared, so she did not dare scare her away with her usual stern confidence.

A small gasp came from the blonde student as lavender eyes quickly glanced back up towards the unexpected approach. Certainly she'd been invisible to the rest of them, so what did this one want? The shock of the question stopped the tears that fell from her eyes. "I…. um…" Her eyes broke away and back to the floor again.

"You what?" Curiosity only increased, as heart-broken as this girl – or child?- was. How old was she? Her frame was so small and petite she could fit in a shipping box to China. An undeveloped… piece of womanhood… did not help in this image either. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you…"

"I… I d-don't… know where my….. my…. my c-class…." A long silent pause before she could finish. "….. is." The small girl sniffled, attempting not to burst out in water works again. The long pauses between her words almost made the sentence difficult to piece together, but Pandora could pick it up through her rather good art of listening. Anyone not fully paying attention certainly would not have caught it.

A slight chuckle later, Pandora offered her hand towards the distressed student. It was a rather large institution, after all, with long winding halls that could confuse anybody. "Name's Pandora, by the way… I could help you, if you want? After all, I've wandered these halls for at least a year now. How about it?"

The curly blonde gazed at the pale extended hand then back into the stranger's eyes, gaging the level of trust that could be put forth. This "Pandora" didn't seem aggressive, and shown a bit of confidence about her, so she really must know what she was talking about. Upon the analysis of this impression, she finally agreed to take the offer, hesitantly grasping the hand before her and pulling herself up, a worn shoulder-strapped bag following. A simple nod was all it took to confirm.

"Great! Let's see… ah, do you have your schedule with you?" The small student panicked slightly at the question. It was rather amusing watching the inferior demeanor when there was really nothing to worry about. At the same time, it had to raise the question, just how did such a fragile being make it through the harsh deserts that protected Death City? Maybe this girl was stronger than she let off.

The lost student scurried through her bag, inconveniently twisted around so she wouldn't have to take it off her shoulder. What if someone were to take it if she'd set it on the ground!? Finally locating it through bouts of panic, a sigh of relief escaped her. "H-here!" she claimed, quickly shoving it forward for Pandora to see, bag still unfolded to reveal text books of matching titles.

Taking the massively wrinkled paper, Pandora ran her hand across it in attempt to smooth it out. Now manageable to read, her slender finger ran across a few lines until she located the class's name and location. "Ah!" 'Introduction to Souls' the worn paper read for this hour. Glancing upward, towards the hallway in the appropriate direction, she debated on offering the instructions verbally, but it just didn't feel right leaving it at that. A short girl of such intimidated manner might only get lost again.

"I'll tell you what," Pandora began, "How about I'll show you where it's at instead?" The lost student simply nodded with anticipation in reply, grateful for the offer. Before they could depart the lockers, though, curiosity gained the best of the young woman. "By the way, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" An innocent soul like hers was just too interesting to not hope for encounter again!

It was obvious she was hesitant to answer. But it was also obvious that it would be rude not to answer when Pandora had voluntarily introduced herself first. For this, the small blonde pushed herself to answer in the shortest number of words she could put it, whilst winding her extraordinarily curly hair around her fingers. Any direct eye contact from here would only make her round face flush even more. "R-Reina…"

Luckily enough, irony had allowed them to share very similar schedules. Pandora knew that potentially sharing a little more time with this small, intimidated, in-confident, under-developed speechless girl was going to prove a very interesting experience. With a smile on her faint freckled face, Pandora began to lead her more than happily. Still, something bugged her about Reina.

Pandora had seen many souls before, as one of the few and rare that were capable of doing so. However, there was something special about this one, something she couldn't identify. No magic, no particular glimpse of insanity, no angelic features that posed her as otherwise beyond human, nor any demonic pretenses. There was something that gave her a sense of dark foreboding, but she simply couldn't identify it.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Always the Quiet Ones

Transient Souls- Chapter 2

It's Always the Quiet Ones

As Pandora lead Reina through the oddly expansive corridors of the DWMA, she continued to try and ascertain what it was about the petite, shy girl that had made her feel a twinge of something that bordered on suspicion. The energetic redhead was not a believer in the notion of hunches, especially not where souls were concerned, so she dismissed the foreboding for now as an after-effect of listening to a classroom full of jeering teenage boys. Deciding that she'd have to hold up the conversation, she pointed to a room prominently decorated with crossed sickles and said, "That is Lord Death's office. I'm going to assume that you won't wind up in there, you don't seem like the type."

She continued.

"However it's good to know where it is in case of emergencies."

They moved up a flight of stairs and Pandora noticed a hallway suddenly flicker in and out of existence. There were a few segments of the DWMA that occasionally found themselves the victims of stray magical experimentation. She pointedly ignored it and hoped that Reina hadn't noticed. The last thing she needed was a scared, skittish and silent girl on her first day of classes. However, the petite young woman was too busy staring at her feet to even register.

At the end of the hallway sat a very special classroom. It belonged to Pandora's favourite teacher and one of the most distinctive members of the Academy - Mr. Yeti. His name was also his description. He was, indeed, an eight-foot-tall monstrosity covered in shaggy white fur and complete with an impressive set of fangs and claws. He was also possessed of a clipped British accent, the wardrobe of an Oxford don and a love for the finer things in life. He was a riddle wrapped in an enigma shrouded in a vest and bowtie. As Pandora opened the door and let Reina step into the room, she decided to introduce the shy girl as she doubted that her mousy friend would say a word otherwise.

"Hello Professor! I'd like to introduce Reina here. She's new and she's got 'Introduction to Souls' with you now. She's a bit shy, so be gentle with her."

Yeti smiled which probably wasn't all that reassuring given his large, sharp canines but his voice, although deep, was surprisingly gentle and full of rich, round British vowels.

"Oh do come in, my dear girl! There's no need for shyness in my classroom. Sit right down and make yourself at home. As usual, I see that Ms. Jones has been a charming hostess and befriended yet another new member of our illustrious institution. Fear not, however, for with me you are in capable hands...erm...paws. I shall ensure that Pandora comes to collect you at the end of the class. The DWMA can be intimidating for those unaccustomed to its ways."

Pandora smiled at her gentle, monstrous friend and said, "Oh I'll collect her alright. I haven't got any classes until this afternoon so I'll be back to pick her up. Look after her, sir."

Outside of the classroom, Pandora paused and pondered. Was it really possible for anyone to be _that _shy? Even when she'd been bullied and teased, the redhead hadn't been anywhere near that withdrawn and nervous. It made the young woman wonder what had happened to push Reina into such a state. More and more, she was finding reasons to be intrigued by this new addition to the Academy.

The energetic young woman actually found herself anticipating her next chance to talk to Reina despite her shyness. The time seemed to drag along until she was due to get the small blonde girl and take her to the next class. When she saw Reina step out of the room, she smiled at her and asked, "How was the class?"

The petite girl continued to stare raptly at her shoes as she mumbled a reply.

"It..w...was o..okay. Mr. Yeti's, um… really n-nice." It surprised Reina how different his manner was from his appearance.

This was going to be an agonizing process but Pandora was nothing if not determined and she wanted to understand her young friend and what motivated her shyness and fear of other people. She'd work hard to break the shell and get at the real person underneath. They walked a little more in silence as they moved to the next wing of the Academy. Here there was a sense of tingling energy that surrounded them. It was the wing where most of the magical instruction took place and spell energy sang around every inch of the place.

Reina looked about wide-eyed and opened her mouth as if to speak before shutting it again. Her energetic companion, who seemed preternaturally observant, smiled and said, "Oh you can say anything you like to me Reina! Go on! What was it?"

The tiny blonde girl appeared to be trying to tie her fingers into knots as she struggled to get a sentence out.

"Um...uh….w-well I just w-wanted to say that….that…"

Reina couldn't even finish her sentence but judging by where they were and what Pandora felt, she decided to assume that her small companion was referring to the energy around her.

"Feels a little like electricity, right? All of the magic coursing around here is a little intimidating. You'll get used to it. I brought you here because your next class is Basic Magic. First-year students always have the same class order, so I can drop you off at the next class. Don't worry, no one's going to turn you into a frog or anything. The first year class is all theory."

There appeared to be no response forthcoming so the redhead opened a door and motioned for Reina to enter. Inside, she introduced the girl again and promised to return and pick her up when that class was over.

Sitting alone in the library, Pandora Jones contemplated her uneasiness again. There was just something troubling about Reina. It wasn't only her strange shyness that was giving the crimson-haired girl pause. There was a _cloud _of some sort that hovered around her. It wasn't easily apparent but Pandora had spent many hours observing people and sensing souls, so she **felt** more keenly. Of course, she could have been imagining the whole thing, it was entirely possible. There had been some paranoia increasingly spreading around the DWMA of late. An odd increase of kishin movement had been detected and everyone ended up on edge when that happened. Even more kindling was added to these fears because a majority of the recent students were still relatively new, so who would be able to step up if they decided to attack?

Still she decided to concentrate more fully on Reina from the perspective of her soul. Intuition was a powerful tool and one that was worthy of respect. For now, she'd maintain an open mind while trying to probe the depths that she felt were hiding under the girl's humble and nervous exterior. It would be a project and Pandora loved projects.


	3. Chapter 3 - Something Brewing

*Disclaimer – we do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters and concepts.*

*Additional credit to my awesome co-author Moonlitrain015*

CHAPTER 3

Something Brewing in the Air

A long, sandy braid hung low from a deep hooded black cape. Holding it together was not just one hair band, but an unnecessary amount in an unorganized color schematic, holding no true identifiable pattern. Wrapped around the neck, unusually over the cloaked layer (though it was odd to have it with one at all), was a thick red scarf, made into two entwined layers to ensure it wouldn't loosen enough to fall off.

Her toned stomach was revealed between what looked to be a sports bra and a belly dancer's skirt (only, also wrapped in various colored scarves). Upon one hand was a black fish-netted fingerless glove, while the other adorned a solid blue, also fingerless, glove. As for the rest of her revealed arms, various cotton wrist bands were placed in no symmetrical nature at all.

This woman was the very definition of fashion clash, with the possibility of confusion for color blindness. Still, nobody questioned her daily dressing routine. Who would want to? She was no ordinary individual. It didn't help that the rather unsightly scar crossing from below her left eye to her right brow didn't add any beauty factor.

As she stepped into an old room, round and walled by aged grey stone and lined with wooden beams upon the ceiling, she immediately took note of the empty seat that was left for her at the head. The chair sat before it rose higher than the other occupied ones, with red velvet lining the surface. It was a seat for a queen, a seat for a leader…

Upon her arrival, everyone at the oval table before her gasped, putting away any item or conversation that had their attention, reverting their focus towards her. "Miss June…" some could be heard saying, as everyone bowed their heads they could.

The fashion failure's name was Junesque Goodman… or what others called "June" for short. Her full name was only used on the most formal occasions when she was presented before or representing her entire mass of fellow witches.

"It comes to my attention that you have some observations to report?" June asked, with no regards to a greeting as she sat at the one spot obviously meant for her. Not only was her reputation intimidating, but so was her tendency to be flawlessly blunt when addressing her mass on important issues.

"Yes Ma'am… it seems that there's an unusual increase in kishin activities." said one of the young witches. Her hair fell long and straight, and was dark as night. Maria was her name. Upon her face was small round black frames that made her appear as quite the nerd. However, it was this intelligence that June saw her qualities in, as she had inept attention to detail. Maria was essentially their outside observer, save for anything happening inside Shibusen, always being the first to note something worthwhile of reporting.

Finally sitting at the head of the oval table, June kept her attention towards Maria. "About how many are we talking about? How much of an increase has it been as of today?"

Still at stiff attention, Maria replied "I'd estimate by at least 400%. The number has become uncontrolled, as the… students… don't appear to be as experienced or available enough to handle the task." A long pause from June indicated for her to continue. "While students have become less of a threat, it's safe to conclude that if we can't control the kishins as well, they may replace the settled challenge for a new one."

Remaining council members glanced towards June with inquiring eyes. They did not seem sure of what to say, not wanting to point something too obvious that would waste time. A few light discussions could be heard from each. None were too boldly spoken, however, in fear of saying something that could be considered a waste of time.

"Lady June, have you any orders that can help increase our strength against them? In the case that they DO turn on us, we should be prepared, or our efforts may be a waste. " Another witch finally commented.

"Of course… there are always ways to get better." She smirked lightly, knowing how greatly they respected her power. Her wardrobe spoke it all. One item from each team she'd defeated. She wasn't one to admire, but her techniques were desired and her skill was wanted.

Hands rose and various voices spoke in anticipation to suggest their ideas, hoping June would approve and use their suggestion.

"Perhaps some new defensive techniques tailored specifically to the Kishin kind?"

"A group especially trained and assigned to keep kishin count down?"

"An upgraded boundary around the city?"

The pitches stopped when June stood, holding her palm up for them to cease. "All fine ideas for consideration, and appreciated nonetheless, but… there's other concepts we should consider as well… such as, what if there was a way we didn't have to worry about them at all?"

The attendants gazed between each other and wondered where this was leading. Before they could ask, she continued though, standing to pace slowly around the table as she spoke.

"We've handled our jobs to control how many of these students have successfully hunted us witches, yes. This evidence can be noted in the increase of surviving community members here. But I see no need where this calls for another enemy in their previous place."

Faces lit up in relief among the group. Their world might not be effected after all if June saw the chance! It was apparent she wasn't finished relaying her idea, however, so they stayed quiet so she could continue.

"Shibusen is weak already. Picture the turmoil they'll be in if both their opposing forces were to strike while they're down. The strength and power we could gain… over everyone!" Singing in delight of the thought, she continued, "The opportunities we could fit in while they're too busy fending the other? A number of kishins this large is no easy feat to overcome, after all." A rather mischievous laugh escaped her smiling lips. Indeed, she'd no concern about them, a plot obviously brewing in her mind.

Sitting down once more, she looked back into the eyes of her fellow kind. "More of their students can and WILL die… and when that happens, well…" A light laugh aroused once again as her voice rang in a soft tone of confidence and her head held high. Her fingers clasped together as if to almost cradle her chin as she rested her elbows upon the table now with a confident stare into the listening crowd.

"…Shibusen will be ours at last."


	4. Chapter 4 - Training Day Rumba

_Authors' note: We do not own Soul eater or any of its concepts. Written by Moonlitrain015 and edited by TiffaChan._

**CHAPTER 4: Training Day Rumba**

Several days had passed since Reina and Pandora had seen each other. The energetic redhead had been busy, but she'd still spent some time thinking about her new friend. She kept returning to the extreme silence exhibited by the mousy little girl. Pandora had known some quiet people in her life, but her new acquaintance took everything to extremes. There was that old cliché about "the quiet ones" and the crimson-haired girl was beginning to wonder if it applied to Reina. There was no concrete reason for this suspicion and Pandora knew it, however, it still kept running around in her mind. She couldn't imagine anything truly evil coming from the tiny, nervous girl. How would it even be possible?

Pandora had another chance to see her friend again. She picked the little blonde girl up from Mr. Yeti's class and the large, furry creature had made a suggestion to float the idea of training with the redhead. Pandora liked the confidence building part of Yeti's idea but she wasn't sure how she'd avoid hurting her petite companion in the midst of training. Perhaps it would be useful to start out showing her a few basic self-defence techniques. She knew that the yeti would also be a good trainer but it might be wise to give Reina a chance to learn the basics with someone that wasn't a seven-foot-tall beast that could probably lift her with one finger.

Now as they trekked down the hallways of the DWMA, the energetic young woman turned to her companion and asked, "How'd you like to learn some basic self-defence moves from me, Reina? It might make you feel more confident to do that."

There was a painful silence in which Reina tried to speak but ended up glaring at her feet again. Finally she managed, "U..um….o...okay. Th-thanks."

The only response that Pandora could ever manage to shyness was to just keep talking. As they walked towards the training gym with it's comfortable pads to catch any flying students and oddly mixed scents of sweat and some strong disinfectant, she chattered away. "Even small people like you can get to be pretty good at self-defence, Reina. If you know how to use a bigger person's momentum against them, you can really do amazing things."

It was clear that her small friend desperately wanted to say more, but she simply didn't seem to be able to get her tongue to work at all. It didn't matter because Pandora wasn't going to stop just because of someone's shyness. She continued, "Well, first of all, I guess I'll show you how to fall safely. We can't really be doing this until you can be sure that you won't injure yourself!"

All of the lessons about how to land and roll without hurting herself came flooding back. The crimson-haired girl was amazed that she could still remember all of it, despite not having done any real combat training for several months, but it wasn't that difficult. She looked over at the small blonde girl and said, "Watch this!"

She demonstrated how to roll so that she took the impact out of the fall, hands slapping down onto the matted floor by her sides, and came back on her feet nimbly. Reina looked rather skeptical, but didn't offer any resistance when her companion asked her to try it. The small blonde girl took a running start and awkwardly tried to roll. She landed in an untidy heap and looked distinctly unhappy for a moment as she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry…"

Pandora smiled encouragingly and said, "You're just learning! Come on, watch me again, and then you can try it."

Again the young woman demonstrated the correct technique and again Reina attempted it. This time she managed to get through the roll although she landed flat on her back instead of on her feet, but she looked less distressed as Pandora urged her on. Hope was slowly building for this small girl's confidence after all. Eventually Reina repeated the process several more times and even smiled a little when she arrived on her feet.

She was red-faced now and her new friend sat down on a bleacher and patted the space next to her. Reina sat and Pandora asked her, "What did you think?"

Her petite companion fiddled with her fingers nervously but eventually said, "I-I think I'm getting...getting better. Right?!"

The red-head nodded emphatically and said, "Yes! You are!"

Pandora had decided that pushing her friend too far at this point wouldn't really do much to encourage her. It was better, she found, to let people end on a high and feel that they'd accomplished something rather than leaving them feeling as though they'd struggled. Instead, she decided that perhaps she'd try to learn a little more about Reina in another venue. She said, "Why don't we take a break and go into Death City? We could get something refreshing to drink after all this exercise and then we can tour through some of the shops! What do you say?"

The petite blonde girl fidgeted again and did her customary foot examination before she said, "Oh! O-okay, b-but...I've never really...looked around the city b-before." Reina had been shopping in delis and food marts for simple needed groceries, but had never tried going out for the sheer idea of fun. Such luxuries were strange to the lifestyle she was accustomed to.

It was amazing how much contrast there was between the DWMA and the city outside. The Academy often felt as though tension hummed through its structure and there was a seriousness about some of the proceedings there that seemed to filter into the actual atmosphere of the place. Outside, the city moved on, oblivious to the drama that might be taking place within the walls of the school. Everything was energetic and positive, or it seemed that way to the students who were now walking down the sidewalk.

It took them about twenty minutes of walking to reach the best coffee-shop in the city. It was an odd establishment that went by the unlikely name of "Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee" but the coffee that they served was possibly the best in the entire universe. Rumor had it that good ol' Uncle Bob added something to the brew that made it hard to resist, but either way Pandora couldn't get enough of his coffee.

As she ordered up something called a Cha-Cha-Chocolatte and waited for Reina to decide what she wanted, she looked seriously at her young companion and asked, "Why did you decide to join the DWMA?"

"I…" Reina paused a bit, unsure how to word her answer or even make it short enough to fit in the smallest phrase possible. "Well, I just… err, really wanted to…" Glancing back up to her new friend, the small girl offered another rare smile of confidence. "I just wanted to make a difference. And…. that's what you all do." Returning to her shy nature she laughed it off to herself lightly, peering at her feet again as her face reddened, hoping her reasoning didn't sound like some mushy stupid excuse or favor-winning compliment.

Pandora resisted the temptation to make a comment about the complete, well, nearly complete sentence that Reina had just used, but she was far too kind for that. Instead, she said, "Well that's the same reason I joined! We wouldn't do it unless we wanted to make a difference. I was just curious really."

There wasn't a great deal of conversation after that. The crimson-haired Meister was one of those people who could handle silences when she felt they were necessary. However, she nearly shouted in surprise when Reina very quietly offered to pay, because it was rather bold and she hadn't realized that the little blonde girl even had any money. She tried to protest but instead of the usual ritual of offering to pay and having it refused, the petite girl just simply paid.

Now, as they browsed through the shopping areas around the café, Pandora wondered if she could draw Reina out a little more about her past. Perhaps this would hint at why Reina was so withdrawn or offer something she could do to help her come out of that protective shell. She was quite intrigued by the way her friend behaved and, although it might be like pulling teeth, she wanted to try and learn why.

Casually, as they looked through a rack of jeans, Pandora asked, "What was your childhood like? I mean...not to pry...mine was pretty tough given the powers that I have. People didn't understand me."

"Really?" Reina fiddled around with the cuffs of her baggy shirt for a while. Eventually, after what seemed like an unduly long time, she replied, "You…. you seem to do well here."

Pandora took this as quite a compliment, as she was only just going into her second year at the Weapon-Meister school. However, she noticed that Reina hadn't even bothered to answer about her own experience. Curiosity sunk in even deeper when she noticed how reluctant Reina had been, so she decided to give one more gentle push on the inquiry.

"Well, thanks, but it hasn't been easy, that's for sure." Gazing up at the sky in thought, she recalled the way people treated her different, treated her odd. "It's a lot different from home. Luckily enough, we're in alike company, though! So, what about you?" Softening her gaze, she stopped to look back to her petite friend, making sure to remain patient for her answer.

"I…" Reina hadn't been used to people asking about her, so she wasn't sure where to start. "Well...I didn't fit in, either. Um...everyone else…." She trailed off for a moment but plucked up some inner reserve of courage and continued. "Well e-everyone else was different. I-I'm quiet and stuff and they were all... outgoing."

This struck Pandora as somewhat of a non-answer vague enough to avoid the whole subject. Though she'd wanted to know more,she wasn't going to push too hard. Reina was fragile and had to be treated carefully so the redhead dropped it for the moment. The more important thing right now was that they were actually out and about instead of grueling over mundane text books.

As their shopping excursion continued, it surprised Pandora when Reina bought for her a pair of extravagant jeans that the Meister admired much, but wouldn't have dared buy without saving for months. Curiosity overcame her once again, but she couldn't really just blurt out a question about where all of the blonde girl's money was coming from. The amount seemed to exceed well above what students received on average, and here the small girl voluntarily spent it on Pandora without hesitation.

It only deepened the mystery around Reina. Her presentation and attitude certainly didn't reflect the typical of someone from such wealthy origin. Her clothes were simple, nearly peasant-like and her personality was similar to one who would have to learn to be grateful for what they had. Rather than debating it though, she shrugged internally and went on with their shopping trip, deciding to rather just be thankful of the generosity for now.

After buying many clothes, they returned to the DWMA and Pandora saw her new friend safely to her dormitory. The coffee she'd had earlier was wearing off and a nap was seeming like a better idea with every step she took towards her own room. The crimson-haired girl tossed herself down on the bed, kicked off her shoes and lay back to think.

Somehow all that she was left with was that same nagging feeling that there was a whole dimension to Reina that she couldn't access, but for some reason she had to access it. How was it that someone could be as selfless, kind and soft-spoken, and yet somehow also be strong enough to survive the harsh journey to the school in the first place?

Additionally, she'd realized that Reina had picked nothing for herself today but the food she ate, despite the little amount of possessions she could actually claim as her own. However, Pandora's fogged brain soon gave up the fight and she drifted off into a quiet sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Goes Around

We do not own Soul Eater, any of its characters, locations, or concepts!

Special thanks to my co-author, MoonLitRain015 for his reviews, support, cooperation and contribution!

CHAPTER 5 What Goes Around

A blonde girl strode through a wooded area. Nearby was a shabby and obviously abandoned cabin. It was no wonder one of them would linger here. It was private, it wasn't paid attention to as far as most were concerned. And if anybody did show up, they were out in the open, with no spots to hide. Easy prey for an easy meal.

"Jonas… I think we've finally reached where she said the kishin was." Her blue eyes scanned warily about the tall, seemingly branchless trees.

"Took long enough, Shy," said a voice from her weapon, a rather wide, but sharp, single blade that rose from a sturdy spiral engraved handle. It was rather simple looking, but in comparison to other recent weapon-students in the academy, it was also rather effective.

"Odd, though, the trunks are so thin I'd think we should be able to see it if it were still here. Nothin' but trees right now." This suggestion only gained a shrug from her partner. "Oh, come on! Seriously, there's not enough of us to get rid of these things. Don't you want to be a hero!? The top dog, with the most kishins killed?!"

The boys reflection in the clean silver metal sighed, exhausted, but he didn't want to let his meister down now when they'de gotten so far in comparison to their fellow classmates. For this, he turned his dazed look back into a determined one. "Right…"

After a bit of roaming around, glancing up high tree trunks and occasional crevices in the ground, the team finally decided to check the one building nearby. As they approached the old cabin, Shy nudged the door open with the tip of her heavy boot. She cringed lightly when the door creaked as loud as it possibly could, backing up slightly in case anything were to send a surprise their way. An empty cabin might have been an obvious choice for a hiding spot, but it was still a possible one, as well as the last as they hadn't any luck elsewhere.

Silence.

After standing for a few minutes, at attention to guard if something jumped out, Shy concluded that there might have been nothing at all there to do so. Perhaps the kishin had moved on to somewhere else? Stepping cautiously and slowly in, all that could be seen was dust-topped shelves, some with old glass jars, and the spot of light that shone down from two adjacent windows.

"Nothing…" her partner stated.

Shy sighed, disappointed in the opportunity to show off the results of their skills to the other inexperienced students. Standing in the doorway, still looking into the worn out building, they agreed in unison it was time to go back to the academy until further word. Maybe they could even use it as an excuse that perhaps the kishin was simply too scared and ran off! That would certainly prove them worthy enough to join the elite "EAT" class as one of the mere few! Then they would stand out as two of the best students and one of the best teams suitable of defending Shibusen!

However, as they turned around to exit, they stood frozen in their spot, unprepared to handle what was before them. In front of the two stood a tall, scraggly monster of a Kishin. It's skin appeared to be peeling off, revealing rotting flesh, yet somehow it still stood strongly. Its smile contained teeth sharp as a shark's, and eyes like two wormholes in its face.

Shy swung Jonas toward it, accomplishing her purpose of making it back away. Fighting in such a restrained space wasn't going to help, so she had to get them outside, where there was room to maneuver.

"Be careful!" Jonas shouted from his metal form.

Just after they stepped outside, though, more kishins appeared. They could both feel them, surrounding the entire cabin. Four… five… no, more than that, more than what typically attacked at one given time. There was no time to focus on counting how many were there. They just knew they were surrounded entirely, with no direction to flee without conflict.

Before Jonas and Shy could even make a move, all ten lashed simultaneously. They tried to defend themselves, but even a number that high against one team can do a number. The two had managed to fend off a few, but a single bladed weapon could only do so much against so many, and they hadn't any magical power since Jonas wasn't a deathscythe yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Students gasped in synch as the story came to a close, their eyes bugging out in shock. Looking around to see if anyone had heard them, they came back to a huddle.

"They were one of the longest running and best we had, Jonas and Shy… How can we possibly stand up to that if they couldn't do it?!" A young blonde gasped. Amber eyes began to question her own ability to survive out there.

"Maybe… maybe it was just a coincidence that they ran into that many," another girl laughed nervously, trying to lighten up the mood. It could still be seen that even she was a little nervous yet, too. At this point, many started questioning the timing of their choice to join Shibusen.

Such hopeful thought didn't convince the single young man standing among them. His hair was a sandy color, very shaggy. He gulped nervously, stating what just about everyone else was thinking. "I'm kind of scared to go out and fight now. John, Katie, Mira, Luc… and now Jonas and Shy? what if I'm next?"

"Guys! Quiet down! One of…. _them_…. Might hear us." Nobody responded right away, confused as to who they were referring to. "You know… a witch? A spy?"

A sudden silence between the whole circle paused time as they glanced around, attempting to locate anyone suspicious.

"I… I think its time for me to get to class. Yeah! I'll see you guys later!" As one of the girls rushed away, the remaining followed, splitting apart before anyone around them could catch interest in the last spoken words.

As they all rushed away, one of the girls brushed violently against the shoulder of a tall red-headed student. Books fell to the ground, and emerald eyes turned to her in surprise. She rushed off immediately, not even bothering with an apology or offer to help. There seemed to be a sense of panic in the young girls gaze.

Pandora knelt down to pick her belongings back up in order. She'd have questioned the motive in the hurry of her momentary companion, but the last statement that could be heard in the conversation was reason enough for Pandora to forgive such careless hurry to leave. Witch spies? True enough, it wasn't too considerate to eavesdrop, but hearing such horrible things happening to - and in - Shibusen was worrisome to even collected people like herself.

At first it was a matter of rumor, but rumors often lead to at least a small bit of truth, especially when repeated. It was ashamed that most students took stories like this with little concern, without the slightest worry that they could find equally tragic ends. Did they simply think their lives were too good for fate to turn on, or was it that they had yet to face the outside world of kishins personally? Many simply laughed at the notion of their own enemy inside their walls, blaming others' fears on paranoia. Pandora knew better than to rely solely on the inexperienced freshmen's casual outtake on what they hadn't seen first-hand.

Now she began to worry about whether Reina was okay. Her petite friend was so small, shy, and seemingly frail. She couldn't let Reina fall to this, so she felt a responsibility to relay it herself before someone else's harsh words chased her away into an endless fear that even Pandora couldn't break.

Rushing to where she recalled Reina's next class, if she remembered her schedule from before, Pandora stopped before the doorway, hoping Reina hadn't caught wind of it yet. Leaning her hand on the doorway, bent down to catch a breath, a familiar faint voice startled her.

"P-Pandora… what are you….. are you okay?" A familiar head of curly blonde hair was gazing upwards from beneath her, eyes worried.

Pandora jumped back up to her usual confident posture. "Yes! Yes,everything is fine." The girl put on another confident smile. "If I'm not mistaken, you have a short break between classes now, right?"

"Ah…. uh, y-yeah… I was going to…" Reina paused for a moment, attempting to think of something on her to-do list that might offer a bit of time to herself.

However, Pandora decided it was better to clear out the worries of rumors now, before she could suggest reasoning to avoid any conversation at all. "We should relax a little, Reina. All work and no play isn't good for you, you know." Reina simply nodded in agreement. "Let's go grab a snack."

"Okay…" The small girl felt somewhat defeated in her intent to study, but her only real companion was right. Sighing in wonder of just how comfortable she was in giving in so soon, she followed towards an outdoor sitting area.

Soon the two were sat, with snacks from a vending machine, a bag of chips in one hand and a soda in the other. It was a nice and quaint area, at a rather elegant bench shaded by full massive trees, and purposely away from crowds.

"Have you heard any rumors?" An inquiring and confused look from lavender eyes told Pandora no. Reina was more so confused because Pandora normally didn't focus on such childish things as this.

However, after not peeping a single word in response, Pandora decided to continue.

"Good…" Although, she only meant to say that to herself. "Well since you're here with us, I thought you might need to know. I only just heard myself, as well." She still only received confused looks in return. "We may not really be in as much danger as some think, but I wanted to tell you to be careful, and watch yourself." Honestly, Pandora wanted to tell her it was all true, but saying it like that would instill the fright she wanted to avoid. She needed to be careful with her words, very careful.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't know they would actually attack without being found, but," here it came, the part where she'd have to calm Reina down, "There may be some undercover witches here."

Reina gasped lightly in shock. How could anybody have confirmed this was true without any solid evidence to prove it? Unless something happened outside the school? Panic began to build. The expected nervous response could be seen in the fidgeting of her fingers as she looked frantically at her surroundings.

"Dont worry, nobody's been hurt!" Even though this could very well be a lie as well. "After all, they're just rumors right now anyway. I'm sure the teachers are looking into it, and when they find them they'll take care of it."

"A-a-are you… sure?" Reina asked frantically.

"Of course they are, that's their job after all." Answered Pandora with an assuring smile. Were they really, though? Or were they were just as careless about these passing words as other students were? As questionable as that part was, Reina still needed to hear that for her own peace. "Still, though. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. If you see anything suspicious, don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?"

The short girl nodded, a small amount of fear still in her expression. Her gaze shouted a desire to run away while she could. At the same time, the blonde remained still on that bench with arms stiff enough to hold her from falling. Another part of her wanted to cry out for fleeing from one danger to only land in another.

Reina was also quite aware that fleeing wasn't a very safe option. Besides, rumors are only rumors until they're confirmed, right? And imagine the dangers she could run into if she left the institution back into that hot, dry desert! Either way, she was stuck in a potentially dangerous situation.

There was nothing more Pandora could do but give Reina time to calm down. Otherwise, it went better than she thought. Reina hadn't run away instantly in fright as somebody else's words would have lead to. She was quiet, unusually quiet, but she was still here.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dont Underestimate a Cover

Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or its properties! Characters in this story are purely original!

CHAPTER 6: Don't Underestimate a Cover

Some days, it was too nice just to hang around inside the DWMA, so Pandora and her small blonde companion of late were wandering around the school grounds and staring up into the brilliant desert sky. There was an odd sense of quiet that seemed to have fallen on the area that day, even taking into account the fact that Reina wasn't exactly talkative at the best of times. In fact, it was almost oppressively quiet and that made the redheaded meister uneasy. It was so unsettling that the crimson-haired girl wasn't talking much either and _that _was definitely out of character.

They'd strayed far into the edges of the school ground, so that they were right up against the wildly jumbled rocks of the desert just beyond the walls of the Academy. Pandora was just about to make a remark about how hot it was getting when her sharp emerald gaze was drawn by something. There was a gap in the fence that held the outside world at bay. Anything with the ability to open that gap was no ordinary threat and the redhead suddenly put all of her senses on alert. Now she wished that she had Rory with her, but wishing wouldn't do any good under the circumstances.

She began scanning the area as she said, "Be careful Reina, there's something here that shouldn't be here. I hope we haven't been infiltrated by a kishin. Come on, stick close to me and let's have a look around!"

Reina clutched tightly to her bunny eared hat for a moment and crowded up against her tall, slim companion as they began to move cautiously. Every flicker of movement sent a thrill through Pandora's nerves as they made their way around the perimeter. It seemed as though the tension had increased several times over as they searched for whatever might have intruded into the hallowed grounds of the DWMA. The air which had seemed merely dry and hot began to take on a _thickness_ that almost felt strangling to the redhead.

The shadows in one corner of the field that surrounded the Academy seemed to be suddenly more dense and a moment later a tall, black robed and hooded witch appeared. She turned her ferally pretty face towards Reina and Pandora and smiled coldly at them. She said, "Well, well! What have we here?"

Pandora stood in front of Reina protectively and said, "Get behind me! When she attacks me, I want you to run and get help. Don't look back, don't try to help me, go to Mr. Yeti and have him summon help. Do you understand? Just nod if you do!" Reina looked terrified but managed to nod quickly.

In spite of her fear, Pandora pushed her small blonde friend behind her and stepped towards the attacking witch. She might die trying but she'd protect Reina for long enough that she could get help. As the witch lunged for her, she seized her by one of her wrists and used her momentum to spin her around and send her flying towards the fence.

Reina leapt away and began to run but she felt guilt and fear dragging her steps down. She couldn't just leave Pandora, could she? Even if she was what she was, she couldn't leave a friend. However, if she didn't just go get help, she might have to reveal something of herself that would make sure she never got to have another friend again.

As it turned out, her mind was made up for her, because the witch had wheeled around on Pandora and sent her flying with a chanted word. The girl had flown through the air like a ragdoll and Reina was terrified that the crimson-haired meister had been killed when she hadn't seen her get back up from where she landed.

She felt a sudden resolve seize her and she began to summon her magic. She chanted quietly to herself, pulling her palms together, as if to draw it from within. As her arms parted back again, something that appeared to be random matter appeared before her.

Out of the matter around her, she created a blazing arrow and flung it at the witch, driven by fear and a desire to keep her friend safe. It flew straight and true towards its target and struck the creature in the forehead with tremendous force, throwing her backwards and killing her instantly.

What Reina hadn't realized was that Pandora had awoken soon after she'd been thrown to the ground. The pretty young woman had witnessed the creation and usage of the arrow with incredulity. Quiet, mousy little Reina had done that? How? Suspicion that had slowly trickled into her brain was now solidified into something else. Now the redhead was genuinely questioning precisely who the tiny blonde girl was and what she was doing at the DWMA.

She decided to play things carefully for a moment and began to stir slowly and groan as if she was just waking. Reina scampered over to her and tentatively put out a hand as she said, "P-Pandora...are...are….you….o-o.k.?"

The crimson-haired teenager rolled over and looked up at her companion, still feigning a return to consciousness as she said, "Reina? Reina! What happened? Is that _thing_ gone?"

The small girl made little squeaky noises for a few minutes before she said, "It...it's dead. I d-don't know what happened…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Innocent Deceit

Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or its concepts! Special thanks to 'Karmoon' in co-authoring this fictional piece with me!

CHAPTER 7: Innocent Deceit

The crimson-haired teenager rolled over and looked up at her companion, still feigning a return to consciousness as she said, "Reina? Reina! What happened? Is that _thing_ gone?"

The small girl made little squeaky noises for a few minutes before she said, "It...it's dead. I d-don't know what happened…"

Pandora might have considered continuing her sleepy act, but what she witnessed was too much to hold in. Such a small girl making it to a school for such gifted people was off, way off. If Reina was one of these terrible spies she'd heard about, then she had to do something. But first she wanted to hear what the blonde had to say. Her voice grew stern as she inquired the small girl who pulled such a feat. "Really? Because I do…"

Reina's eyes widened in surprise. How could she know what she did, unless she _wasn't actually out_ the whole time? Reina had to ask! "But… weren't you…. Weren't you knocked out?"

Odd how suddenly Reina's speech was so clear. The question, was it out of guilt, or from something else? "Knocked out? Yes, for a split second. But I saw you. And I saw that flaming arrow… And now I know what you are. Who are you really?! What are you doing here?!"

Reina eyed her surroundings in panic. Grabbing a broken off pole from the tattered fence and standing in a defensive stance, she held the pole before her just in case she had to strike for her own safety. Most students would attack at the discovery. As far as Pandora was concerned, she wasn't sure, but she had to be careful now that she'd been found out. Maybe her friend didn't have her partner with her, but she was just as capable in combat.

"P-Pandora… I'm sorry! But I couldn't just tell you like it was nothing! I swear, I'm not here to hurt you! Those… those rumors! I'm not a part of them!"

Pandora's voice rose louder, insistent for an explanation. "Then tell me why you're here, Reina!"

"You know how they are… they kill… they kill for _pleasure_, and for _pride_! And I…. I'm _not_ like that!" Something about Pandora's gaze was still evaluating her. It was obvious it would take more than a single reason to convince her friend to let her slide. "Pandora, they make fun of me for that! They call me worthless, steal my stuff! I don't fit in… and I _never_ will… my powers aren't even made for killing."

Crossing her arms, the meister recalled the flaming arrow that shot into the kishin's head. She raised her brows and laughed lightly to herself. Can't kill? It sure worked on that _thing_. "Oh? Explain earlier then." Pandora continued to stare intently at her companion as they both stood still in the quiet area where they'd been attacked, looking for a reason to either trust or abandon the small witch's words.

Reina blinked, in shock once more about what happened just minutes ago. Oh yes… that monster… come to remember she _did_ kill it… but it was for their own good, not for _fun_! This definitely didn't look good. Now she fretted that perhaps now she looked like a liar and Pandora wouldn't believe anything else she said. Oh how clear her words became now as she panicked, insistent to convince her friend she was innocent, regardless of what she was.

"I… I didn't know I could do it! You were about to die!" the small witch exclaimed, opening her arms in expression and dropping the heavy steel pole she'd grabbed earlier. "I promise, I came to escape… to escape that place of _torture_! I just… I just wanted to make a difference, a change, a good one, finally! I… I was just afraid you'd turn me in if I told you…"

Pandora walked towards her, now standing to look down at the blonde girl. The meister's mind felt like it'd made a decision, but she still carried a questioning look, waiting for any last words or last minute attack to occur. It would be this moment, in Reina's reaction, that would determine the truth in the witch's words of plea.

Now knelt down to sit on her knees, weaponless and hands out in the open so her red headed friend could see she had no intent to hurt her, too, Reina begged once more in the hopes Pandora would see her innocence. "I… I'm sorry Pandora! If you still feel like you need to kill me… then I won't fight you on that…" peeling her gaze upwards to look into Pandora's jade eyes, she feared she wouldn't believe her words as her eyes began to water in the fear that this would be her last day alive. She'd been discovered…. all over simply trying to defend someone she cared about. At least if anything, her life would end quickly here and now instead of the torment that Death would have put her through.

The tall girl just sighed. This small blonde definitely had no intent to fight back. Just perhaps her words could be true after all. Besides, if she'd had any intent to hurt anyone, wouldn't it have been a lot more effective to simply let her die in that moment instead of defending her, to eliminate the higher competition of her enemies? It would have been a prime moment to take her out without an ounce of suspicion and weaken the opposite force. But she didn't.

Instead, a pale hand was thrust downward towards the small girl to pull her up from the ground. Reina looked at it, and then back up at Pandora. When it looked as though Reina was unsure to trust it or not, Pandora spoke up. "Well are you going to get back up or what? Trust is a mutual thing, is it not?"

Reina smiled as her usual blush found itself upon her cheeks again. "Th-thank you…" she said as she pulled herself up and looked back into her friends eyes happily. "B-but! Please…. Don't tell anyone! If it were anyone else, they would hunt me down and kill me in an instant! I… I just don't want to die!"

"Consider it done." Pandora said, offering Reina a shake of confirmation while their hands were still clasped. So far Reina didn't seem harmful, save for what she did to the monster. "_BUT_…" Jade eyes narrowed as her hand held Reina's firmly for one last thought. "If I see you do _anything_, at _any time_ to prove your words wrong…. I _will_ report you! And Lord Death is not near as lenient…" The tone of this threat was as real and genuine as it could be. Reina just nodded quickly in response with a still and serious expression, not wanting to sound redundant in her apologies.

"Cheer up! You earned yourself another day. Just be please careful, okay? Although I am curious… why here of all places? A little daring, wouldn't you say?"

Now Reina was back to her shy self. She brought her hands together and started thumbing around as her face reddened even more. "I just…. I thought that… well, everyone always hunts for witches _outside_ of DWMA… so why not hide out where they don't think to look?"

The meister couldn't help but to smile. Most would think that such bold action would be one of the most idiotic choices one could make, and in a sense, it still seemed to be so, but at the same time, it was also fairly clever! It'd certainly fooled _her_! Never had Pandora considered hunting for enemies inside what she considered their haven. It also showed a braver portion of her petite friend that she would have otherwise not have known about. This small girl was more capable of things than she displayed!

Sighing in the shock of it all and finally relaxed enough to let her guard down after accessing her friend's words, she brought her mind back to what they needed to do now that they both witnessed an event that could shake Shibusen's security even more. Lord Death needed to know about this as soon as possible.

Reina still fiddled with her fingers cautiously and look around frantically for any stray students that could have seen it all. The meister, on the other hand, felt the need to resolve today's occurrence all together and get out before anything else showed up. "Don't worry about it Reina. You're safe with me, okay? But we're going to have to make up something to tell Lord Death… We still need to report the attack."

Nodding in agreement, the two began to walk from away from the scene as they plotted a believable story that wouldn't reveal Reina for what she was. As they added up logical sequences that could result in the final view they left behind, though, Pandora couldn't help but to think back to the rumors that began to spread around about spies being amongst them.

Reina didn't seem aggressive; else she wouldn't have given the small blonde a chance. If all turned out well, perhaps Reina could even prove to be more than a meister, but a great asset in these times of trouble. She simply hoped that she was doing the right thing.


End file.
